


Passing Judgement

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Partnership, Police, Police Procedural, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The 27th Precinct has a new detective, but he’s not making a very good first impression on Ryo and Dee.





	Passing Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Written Using the tw100 prompt ‘Track’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Judging by the track marks on her arms, she was just a junkie; no loss there then,” the 27th Precinct’s newest recruit said casually. He’d only been promoted to detective the week before and was obviously feeling full of himself.

Dee saw red; how dare this idiot be so dismissive over the loss of a young life? He opened his mouth to give the new child a piece of his mind, but he wasn’t quick enough; his partner got there first, temper flaring as hot as Dee’s own.

“Her drug habit doesn’t make her any less of a person,” Ryo snapped, dark eyes ablaze. “No matter how badly her life turned out, she was someone’s daughter. She had parents, family, friends, people who loved her, and now her life has been violently ripped away from her. Nobody deserves to die that way, terrified and alone. See the defensive wounds on her hands, and the blood on her teeth? She fought her attackers with everything she had; it wasn’t enough, but she tried because she wanted to live. Don’t you dare treat her murder like it’s not important because of what she was! A brutal crime has taken place and we will work just as hard to find those responsible for killing her as we would if she was the only child of a wealthy family. Is that understood?”

The young detective took a couple of steps backwards, putting some distance between himself and the senior detective. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“What was that?”

“Yes, Detective Maclean.”

“That’s better.” Ryo looked the younger detective in the eye. “Here in the Serious Crimes Squad we treat all victims the same, equally worthy of our best efforts. Violent crime is never acceptable, regardless of the reason behind it, or the victim’s social standing. You need to get that through your head right now, because anyone not prepared to give one hundred percent to every case they work on has no place in this division. If you’d rather be rousting drug dealers and their customers, I’m sure narcotics can find a place for you.”

“No.” The newbie shook his head. “I’m sorry, won’t happen again.”

“You’d better mean that.”

“I do, honest.”

“Good.” Ryo turned back to the body once more.

Dee kept his mouth shut; there was nothing he needed to add, his partner had said it all far more eloquently than he could have. He considered the new detective thoughtfully. If not for his attitude, he had potential; with the proper guidance, maybe he would turn out okay. 

The End


End file.
